backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
List of references to Back to the Future (Music)
This page is for [[List of references to Back to the Future|references to the Back to the Future trilogy]] in music. Black or White *In the introduction to Michael Jackson's 1991 video for the song, a young kid (Macauley Culkin) plays an air guitar to loud music in his room, ending by sliding on his knees to a sustained high note (like the ending to Marty's dance performance). When the kid's father tells him to stop, because the music is "too loud" (the Battle of the Bands judge's complaint), the kid, imitating Marty using Doc's amplifier, pushes two huge speakers into the living room, followed by closeups of plugging the guitar into the speakers, and turning the volume knob from "loud" to "louder" and then to "are you NUTS!?!" He strikes a loud power chord on the guitar, which sends his seated father flying up and through the roof. Check Your Coat *A version of O'Neal McKnight's 2008 music video features Christopher Lloyd reprising his role of Emmett Brown. Doc's mission is to bring McKnight "back to the future" to the year 2008. Doc joins in the party providing turntables. Dear Science *This song by Seth Sentry is about how Seth is upset that we don't have hoverboards yet. It references Back to the Future throughout the song. Enemy of the World *Pop Punk band Four Year Strong has a song called "What the Hell is a Gigawatt?" on the album. Flux Decapitator *A play on the term flux capacitor was used by the electronic musician A_Scissors when naming his debut album, which was released on Polyvibe Records. The first track references the Back to the Future films, as it is named "There's a DeLorean Flying Over the Winn Dixie". Good Morning *Kanye West, in his song, says "...scared of the future While I hop in the DeLorean". At the end of the music video for the song, Dropout Bear is seen driving a flying DeLorean with flashing lights around it. Hello McFly *The Contemporary Christian group Relient K's song addresses wishing how one could go back in time "like Michael J. Fox", but that Jesus Christ's sacrifice wipes the sins away. Hoverboard * This song by Dirtyphonics is a drum and bass remix of the Back to the Future theme song. Keep Up *The Hyper Crush music video features the band driving a DeLorean time machine, and one band member wears Marty's 2015 jacket.http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=104635407 McFly *The band took their name from Marty McFly. No Regrets *In the 2011 hit, by Dappy and Chris Brown, Dappy says in the lyrics "No point in turning back, just to hit rewind, Back to the Future, Marty McFly". Rob Astor *The electronic artist remixed an instrumental by musician Harry Grillo, titled "1.21 Jigawatts". This is How We Do *The Katy Perry lyric video has "back" in the lyrics "Bring the beat back" styled after the franchise logo. Also, a DeLorean is seen driving along at the end. Vaudeville Villain *Viktor Vaughn, in the song "A Dead Mouse" from the album, says "I'm outta here soon as I fix the flux capacitor." Watch the Sun Come Up *The artist Example, in their song, uses lyrics that state "Turn back time, 'cause it flies by. You know, them Marty McFly vibes". Wiid *The MC chris song, on Dungeon Master of Ceremonies, features a 1.21 jigowatt reference. Year 3000 *The term "flux capacitor" was used in Busted's single (later covered by the Jonas Brothers), in conjunction with the lyrics "he built a time machine, like one in a film I'd seen, yeah". References Category:Lists Category:BTTF culture